Listening Ear
by Raine Ishida
Summary: One shot, HaynerOlette, Fluff, Alternate Twilight Town. Hayner's been having nightmares about a blond haired boy who keeps falling off the Station Tower. Somehow, Olette has to convince him that he isn't going crazy.


****

Listening Ear

By Raine Ishida

Summary: Weird Hayner/Olette/Roxas oneshot. The pairing is HaynerOlette, not HaynerRoxas, PLEASE do not assume that it is… Uhm…so Hayner's been having nightmares. Olette's the only one who'll really understand Hayner's difficulty with the dreams, so he talks to her and they establish a deeper bond. A total waste of your reading time because it's almost entirely plotless, but it's sweet. And Hayner's amazing.

----

That morning was the waking from the fifth dream. It was starting to grate on his nerves.

Running fingers nervously through blond, sweaty hair, Hayner threw the sheets off of his chilled body and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

He was getting tired of this. He had to act in front of Olette and Pence and reassure them that there was nothing wrong with him, that he just hadn't slept well that night. When asked why, he'd always jokingly tell Olette that he'd been up late doing homework.

As the hot water coursed down his body, Hayner wished it would wash away the dream. It was always the same one, too.

It was beginning to drive him mad, actually. He woke up in the mornings with the image of himself standing on the station tower, watching this scene unfold. The scene that he'd seen play over and over in his mind. As he looked on, Olette and Pence laughed over their ice cream, and Hayner watched helplessly as someone with blond hair plummeted off the tower to his death.

But who was he?

Hayner tugged at his wet hair and ground his teeth together angrily. "Agh!" he cried in frustration. Turning the hot water off and wrapping a towel around his waist, the seventeen year old boy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired.

He never looked tired. Since when had he started letting things get him down? When had he ever?

Even looking at his own reflection, he could see the boy falling off the tower, Hayner unable to stop him.

"But who…" Hayner whispered, touching his own cheek, "Is Roxas?"

--

Olette touched Hayner's arm lightly. "You okay?"

Her cool fingers startled the blond and he jumped. "Huh? Uh, yeah…I'm fine!" he said quickly, recovering. His smile earned a concerned frown from Olette and Pence, who glanced at each other before forcing smiles onto their own faces.

"Hayner," Olette said carefully, her cool fingers spreading tingles over Hayner's arm. "We're just worried about you, okay? You've been…a little out of it."  
Hayner studied her face and looked through her eyes for any hint of condemnation, mockery, anything. Nothing. Olette's green eyes stared back at him, full of compassion and acceptance.

"I'm fine, guys. I've just…been sleeping funny, that's all," he replied, scratching the back of his head before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Olette's fingers left his arm and she sighed, nodding back at Pence, who was indulging in a little morning ice cream as they walked to school together.

"If you say so," she said. "Let's just…get to class. We don't want to be late!"

Hayner was reassured by her willingness to let the subject go and followed the chipper girl into the school building, Pence trailing behind.

--

The next week's nights were filled with four more dreams. When Hayner awoke, he yelled out in frustration, earning confusion from his little sister, who opened the door to see if he was okay.

He waved her away and stared at his clenched fists for a long time.

"Roxas…who are you?"

--

Olette knew Hayner couldn't be left alone anymore when she saw he had fallen asleep in the Usual Spot on her and Pence's favorite couch. Pence wasn't there yet, and Olette knew she had to take this time to talk to Hayner one on one.

Waking him up gently, she sat next to him as he lay on his side, waking up and rubbing his eyes groggily. 

"What…did I fall asleep here?" he asked, sitting up slightly. Olette's fingers pushed down on his chest lightly. "Lie down, Hayner. Tell me what's going on." Her tone was firm, but she wasn't angry with him. She was concerned.

"Where's Pence?" he asked. Olette shrugged and shook her head. "That's not important. Talk to me. I know you trust me, Hayner. What's happening to you?"

His eyes grew dark, a look of haunting behind them that was deeper than she'd ever seen before.

"Do you know…someone named Roxas?" he asked, his whisper so soft she had to lean closer to hear him. Her fingers were still on his chest and he felt tingles spreading over his skin as her hand remained. She frowned.

"Roxas?" She thought deeply for a moment but nothing came to mind. "No," she replied, shaking her head slowly. "Why?"

Hayner drew in a deep breath and boldly put his hand over Olette's. "No reason," he dismissed. But she knew better.

"Hayner, don't lie to me." Her eyes were so intensely on his that he couldn't help but shake inside. She cared about him, whether he believed it or not, and right now she was trying to help him with his problem. Why wasn't he telling her what was wrong?

He moved his hand from where it overlapped hers and sat up, so he was closer and able to face her without her looking down at him. Something to do with feeling inferior. Also something to do with Hayner's God complex, but whatever.

He took in a deep breath and averted his eyes to his hands, which were clenching and unclenching in his lap. "I've…been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Like what?" she asked softly. Still her eyes were gentle. He felt safe in her care right then.

_Like, is any of this for real…or not?_

"I've been having nightmares about a guy named Roxas. We're all…on the Station Tower like usual, and this Roxas guy…falls off. And I can't do anything to save him."

"Why do you think he falls off?"

Hayner's breath hitched. He didn't know that much. "I don't know. But…I know that he's familiar, like…maybe I know him or something. But why don't you? Why doesn't Pence? Why don't you guys say anything?"

Olette's hand had moved to Hayner's opposite arm, so her arm was across him. "I don't know, Hayner. Maybe…you knew him in another life?"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff," he replied with a frown. She shrugged. "I'm up for anything if you're having weird dreams, right? Should we look into it?"

"You'll take any excuse to do a report and research, won't you?" he asked. She smiled and squeezed his arm with a small blush gracing her cheeks. It was at that moment that Hayner thought upon her as lovely.

"Well, thanks for listening anyway," he muttered with a half-smile. She nodded. "We'll figure it out. I don't know why you're dreaming like this…but maybe it's for a reason?"

"Aren't you the one telling me everything happens for a reason?" he asked. She smiled faintly. "You do pay attention when I talk, then."

She stood and offered him her hands. He stood with little of her help, but still clasped her hands momentarily as he looked down at her. In that moment, the slightest bit of awkwardness passed between them as they realized how close together they were standing. Hayner would have stepped back, but he would have fallen back onto the couch.

Olette let go of his hands with a blush and stepped back. "Well, uh…we should go find Pence, shouldn't we?" she suggested. Hayner shrugged. "I guess."

Olette started to walk towards the exit of the Usual Spot, leaving Hayner hesitating by the couch.

Something nagged at him deeply, but he shook it off. Something was telling him that in this moment, it would have been Roxas instead of him that Olette was glancing back at and telling to hurry up.

He shook his head and followed her silently.

--

The next night proved to be the worst. So bad in fact that Hayner left his room in the middle of the night via his open window and went to Olette's house.

Knocking on her window, he sat on the branch of the tree outside of her room and waited for her to get out of bed. She opened the window, dressed in her pajamas, a cute yellow tank top and blue and yellow patterned cotton shorts. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hayner…? What is it?"

He frowned, visibly shaken. He hated to do this to her, but he needed to talk to someone who knew already.

"Can I come in? I had another nightmare," he explained quietly. She helped him through the window, another hand fixing her messy bed-hair.

"About Roxas?" she asked, sitting on her bed. Hayner paced for several minutes on the floor while he relayed the dream to her.

"This time we were in the mansion, but I think I saw through Roxas's eyes or something…There's a room downstairs in the basement of it that he goes through and meets this creepy guy all dressed in red and belts and stuff…and then Roxas tweaks on him and disappears. The guy in red…tells Roxas that he's not meant to exist."

"So why do you keep dreaming about him, then?"

"Maybe Roxas does exist somewhere and he's trying to reach out to me…to make sure someone knows that he isn't just a memory."

"Maybe you're getting stressed out because we're graduating soon," Olette concluded with a half smile. She leaned back on her palms, amused. Hayner didn't find this funny and scowled at her.

"Look, just because you're in great spirits all the time doesn't mean you can joke about this. It's serious!"

She sobered her expression and sighed. "Sorry. Look, would you sit down already?"  
He sat on her bed next to her, leaning against the wall and looking out the window behind him blearily.

Olette's heart broke for him. He looked like he was ten years older than his seventeen years. His shoulders were weighed down, his whole posture ruined by the burden he carried. "Hayner…" she said softly, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. He sighed softly. "I don't know what to do. Why me…? Why dream about this? Is there…some sort of purpose? Am I supposed to help this guy?"

Olette dropped her hand and returned it to her lap. "I don't know. But…you're getting somewhere in your dreams. Have you thought that maybe you've just an overactive imagination?"

"I figured you'd say that. But this whole thing seriously ticks me off…if there's a reason for it, what is it, and when will I find out what it is?"

Olette's soft smirk grew wider as she tucked her legs under her. "Hayner, have I ever told you that you worry too much?"

"Every day," he replied quietly, with a quick glance at her. He still gazed out the window over the sleeping Twilight Town. There were stars in the sky, and a sliver of a moon somewhere out there, probably behind Olette's house, and the dim street lights dotted the city with a glow of orange. Out there somewhere was a haunted mansion, which had a basement.

"Maybe I'm supposed to go to the basement," he said after a few minutes of silence.

Olette's heart seized for a moment and she gasped audibly. "Hayner, no one's been in that mansion in years, it could be dangerous!"

"You _would_ use logic in a situation like this," he muttered. "So then…give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because I won't go with you," she said stubbornly. "Because there might be some ruined floors or something and you could fall and hurt yourself and I wouldn't know. Because…someone might live there secretly and hurt you and you wouldn't come back."

"Why are all of those points negative? Aren't you usually the one looking for the good in things?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Olette smiled up at him with concerned eyes, sparkling in the light of the streetlamps outside her window.

Hayner sighed and pulled on her arms, just above her elbows, pulling her towards him until she was against his chest. He couldn't see her face because it was tucked into the crook of his neck, her soft breath tickling his collarbone. His voice vibrated against her ear where it lay against his chest.

"Because…if I didn't come back, you'd miss me?" he asked quietly, knowing she wouldn't answer. Her trembling in his arms was an answer enough for him.

"Olette, I…think something has to be done about this; what are you so worried about?"

Olette knew she had to be bold. She pulled her face out from under his chin and looked up at him. "Because I know that something that wasn't serious wouldn't drive you like this. This has to be important or you wouldn't make such a big deal of it. Hayner, I don't want something bad to happen to you because you pursued a nightmare. A dream might be better, yeah, but a nightmare…you know nightmares never have good endings…" she said, her eyebrows furrowing together with worry. Hayner smiled faintly, his hands still on her arms.

"So basically, if I die you'd miss me."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" she demanded with a scowl, earning a laugh from the blond. He pulled her back into his arms and stared out the window dreamily at the stars.

"Hayner," she asked softly after awhile. "Hmm?"

"When did…'this' happen?"

"This?"

"You know…like…us? You don't really talk to Pence about serious things, and I'm positive you don't come to his room in the night and hold him."

Hayner had to chuckle. She was right about all of that. Specifically, Pence wouldn't fit so well in his arms, not to mention the two of them hadn't always gotten along perfectly.

"I don't…really know. Always? Maybe…getting freaked in the middle of the night gives me a need to hug something. I can go if you don't like it," he suggested. Olette protested quickly.

"No, it's okay! Uh…"

Hayner grinned. "I figured as much." With them, nothing had ever had to be explained. They worked well together. They'd always gotten along with each other, and when they had decided that attraction was happening, it hadn't ever been said out loud. In fact, the fact that it hadn't been voiced had made it more natural and much less awkward. Silent glances, the odd touch, a special smile was all that was needed to know that there was something extra there that Pence hadn't noticed. 

More moments of silence passed between them as Olette stared at her carpeted floor, while against her cheek was Hayner's chest, rising slowly with each breath. He seemed a lot calmer than he'd been when he'd first arrived.

"So…how come you've never made a midnight visit to my room before now?" she asked daringly. Hayner shrugged. "Because you totally don't seem the type to be allowed. And I haven't been having nightmares until recently."

More silence.

"Hayner?" Olette asked softly about half an hour later. She was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep with his chin on her head. "Yeah?" he asked. She pulled back and blinked before opening her mouth to finish her thought. Before she could even speak, Hayner's fingers were gently tilting her chin up as he brought his mouth to hers. He hadn't kissed her before, and in fact, he hadn't kissed anyone before. But at this precise moment in time, that didn't matter. Olette's eyes were wide in surprise, but his kiss was so gentle, his touch light against her face, that her eyes slid closed in blissful sleepy pleasure. Hayner pulled back gently, aware that their first kiss had just been a very short and sweet one, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Neither did they feel the need to talk about it. In fact, she smiled up at him with that special glint of something he couldn't name in her eye, and breathed softly. He only kissed her the once while they sat there, until he took his leave of her at four thirty in the morning. The sun was starting to think about rising and they both knew they had school in a few hours. Pence might notice that both of them were overly exhausted, but knowing Pence, he'd be too absorbed in his photography classes or another slab of sea-salt ice cream to care.

As Hayner sat on the window sill, Olette stood in front of him, her hands on his knees as she wore a shy smile. "See you soon," she said softly. He nodded and wrapped his fingers around her neck lightly, pulling her forward for one more kiss at the window. This kiss was far from soft and sweet. This kiss was a real kiss, a kiss that spoke worlds about how he felt, how she felt, his stresses, his achievements, his failures, his insecurities, and how he seemed to trust her with all of them. It was a deep kiss, and though inexperienced, Hayner handled it well enough to set Olette's mind whirling by the end of it.

Nothing had to be explained as he climbed out the window. "See you in a few hours," he said, dropping off of the tree branch and waving to her from the grass below. With a wink, he jogged off into the twilight. They wouldn't act differently in school. They wouldn't tell anyone. They didn't need to. It wasn't necessary. Whatever happened, would happen, and it would be in their timing and no one else's.

As for Hayner's dreams about Roxas, the blond boy from the mansion started to frequent Hayner's sleeping patterns less and less. Perhaps it had all been Hayner's overactive imagination due to stress, or perhaps Roxas knew that with Olette around, the boy could not get through to him. Instead, the Nobody would probably need to try someone else. He knew that a man in love could not be reached, as love was a barrier to all things unwelcome.

Try as he might, Roxas wouldn't find help from Hayner anymore. It made him sad, but he kind of expected it. Maybe not from Olette, but he was glad. She was a nice girl. She'd do him well.

Figuring it best to try someone maybe from somewhere else, like Hollow Bastion, Roxas said a silent farewell to Hayner and Olette as they sat together on the station tower, staring into the distance in contented silence. It would be the start of many a night like that together, and for them, Roxas was glad.

--

The End.

Total Crack!Ending, but I loved it. LOVED Hayner. Turned him into a seductive little bugger, didn't I? I wouldn't mind being in Olette's shoes, especially at the window. AHEM. Underage boys being gushed about again…someone call the police! XD Lawlz. Thanks for reading. And I'm not continuing this, so don't bother asking. ;)


End file.
